Dinoval: The Tournament Begins!
by Dinoval
Summary: It has been ages since the disastrous day Dinoval was sent on her journey through time, space, and dimension. Now, having met many humans and even some non-humans, she sets out on a nonchalant quest to gather a select group of friends to compete for the title of strongest warrior! Unknowingly, they joined in fighting for something they may find more valuable than a simple title...
1. Preparations

Dinoval: The Tournament Begins!

Full summary: It has been ages since the disastrous fateful day Dinoval was sent on her journey through time, space, and dimension to gather the lost Soul-Data of her people. Now, having met many humans and even some non-humans, she sets out on a nonchalant side-quest to gather a select group of her friends to compete for the title of strongest warrior! Unknowing to the competitors, they joined a competition of fighting for something they may find more valuable than a simple title…

**In the summer of 2013 I read a fiction that brought together authors and their characters in a writing contest and a fight to the death. That amazing tale is "Tournament Begin!" by Kisho over on FictionPress (shout-out!)! Inspired, I contacted Kisho and requested the rights to a FanFiction version featuring official characters from many different franchises and a whole new plot with side-plots. Kisho gave me permission and sent me off writing! Now I am starting to post chapters of DTTB! for everyone to read! There are many struggles and joys I had while writing the storyboard of this epic tale, including losing three months of intense work that sent me into a depression right before my classes resumed. While writing this, I plan to dedicate a song to each chapter, so if you guys have any suggestions, leave a lovely review, they keep me writing! Now I am proud to present: Dinoval: The Tournament Begins!**

"Normal talking"

"_Projected thought-speak_"

'_Private/directed thought-speak_'

*_Thoughts between entities in the same mind_*

_Normal thoughts_

**Featured song: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky OST: Sky Peak Prairie**

* * *

Chapter 1: Preparations

* _Today we start,_* I declare happily as I rush down the crowded streets of DenTech City.

* _Yes,_ * Jurassic confirms with suppressed joy, * _is everyone ready?_ *

* _Yep!_ * Digi replies excitedly, * _I can't wait to see everyone again!_ *

* _Remember, we still need to convince Giratina to allow us to borrow its personal dimensions_, * Dinovolt states blandly, then smiles, * _of course, that won't be a problem for me_. *

I smile happily as civilization slowly yields to nature, * _it's going to be nice to see everyone again_. *

* _What about Dialga and Palkia? _* Jurassic questions.

I slow down to catch my breath as I enter the forest preceding the meadow. I detach the three spheres attached to my waist in response to Jurassic. I hurl them into the air and cry out, "come on out, Celebi, Jirachi, and Mew!"

The three small pokémon appear before me with a flash of light. I manage to catch all three Pokéballs as they fly back towards me, two with my hands and one with my face. "Verrr," I growl in painful amusement as I rub my forehead.

"Biii!" Celebi cries in surprise. The little green fairy and Jirachi fly closer to assess the damage. Mew simply laughs and twirls playfully in the air.

"_Are you alright?_" Jirachi asks with concern.

"Yeah," I reply as I gather the Pokéballs off the ground. _One GS ball, one luxury ball, and one master ball; check_. I reattach them to my waist and resume running, "come on guys, I have a couple requests for you!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

We arrive in the meadow shortly, the tiny legendary Pokémon now briefed on my plans.

"Okay, does everyone know what to do?" I question the little Pokémon one last time.

"Bii!" Celebi nods happily before vanishing into a miniature Temporal Portal.

"_Yes!_" Jirachi replies as its wish tags begin to glow. It disappears in a flash of light.

"Meeewww…!" Mew complains once we are alone. I smile as Mew grabs onto my shoulder from behind.

"You always want to play," I purr as I tickle the pink cat.

"Mew, mew, mew!" it laughs and spins away.

I sit down on the soft grass.

Mew settles between my crossed legs, looking up at me with big blue eyes.

"And now we wait."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Greetings, Dialga," I bow courteously before the great dragon, "I assume Celebi informed you on my request?"

"GRRR…" Dialga responds with a nod. It stares intently at me with glowing red eyes.

_Please, oh please, oh please say yes…!_ I stare back at it.

We stand still for a few agonizing seconds. Then, satisfied, Dialga nods its great head.

"Thank you, Dialga!" I exclaim excitedly and hug Dialga's leg, forgetting who I'm talking to.

"GRRR…!" it growls in surprised amusement.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Greetings, Palkia," I say as I bow in front of the remarkable dragon, "I assume Jirachi informed you on my request?" _Déjà vu_?

"GUUURRRAAA!" Palkia shouts in confirmation. The sheer volume of the sound sends me skidding backwards slightly. I hear the trees moan as they reposition.

_I hope Mew could hide that loud of sound_… I cringe. I forget the thought as Palkia nods. "Thank you, Palkia," I try to hide my emotions better than I did with Dialga, but I can't withhold a purr.

Palkia blinks with amusement.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Verr…!" I purr as I look at my hands, "it's been far too long since you willing let me out, Dinoval."

_*Don't get any ideas, Dinovolt_,* Dinoval growls.

"Oh, but you and I are one in the same," I smile and shrug, "why can't we get along?"

Dinoval snarls in response, *_you have injured so many people. I will never forgive you_.*

_*Just open a Dimension Gate_,* Jurassic interrupts crossly.

I flick my tail irritably. "All right," I reply.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A moment later, I am flying weightlessly through an endless tunnel of blue and green light, using the powers Dialga and Palkia had granted me temporarily for my project.

"Aaarrruuuooo…" a familiar soothing call echoes from behind me. I look up as rainbow of light flies overhead. "_Hello, Dinoval_," a soothing voice emits from the giant Pterosaur, "_I have heard of your plans from Celebi… I will guide you_…"

"Thank you," I reply happily. _Well, I didn't intend to recruit the Light Pterosaur, but she will take plenty of trial and error out of Jumping_. "I have a request regarding who to visit first," I ask politely.

* * *

**And thus it begins! Recruiting the aid of three awe-inspiring legendary Pokémon, Dinoval sets out to gather the contestants. Who did Dinoval request to see first? Find out in the next chapter, where Dinoval recruits her first contestant and one of the limited lucky spectators!**

**How many references did you know? Here is the list in order!**

Megaman NT Warrior (anime)

Pokémon: Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, Explorers of Sky (videogames)

Dinosaur King (anime season two)

**Want your OC to cameo? PM me and I'll see what I can do ;) Please note that I have all the contestants storyboarded into place, but I'm always willing to make side visits if a character happens to live in the same dimension!**

**Oh, and Dinoval has someone in mind to recruit from the Megaman series, so don't forget to stalk- erm… I mean ****_follow_**** me! … **_Yeah… totally…_


	2. Enter,Daisuke and Dark A Spectator joins

**If any of you guessed D N Angel… you must have telepathy! I mean, honestly, I think I'm the only girl who loves Megaman NT Warrior… (forever alone…)**

"Normal talking"

"_Projected thought-speak_"

'_Private/directed thought-speak_'

*_Thoughts between entities in the same mind_*

_Normal thoughts_

**Featured song: D N Angel OST: Everyday**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter, Daisuke Niwa and Dark Mousy! And A Spectator Joins

"Aaarrruuuooo…" the light Pterosaur calls softly as we accelerate deeper into the tunnel. She turns into a wall and with a flash of blinding light, I find myself looking into the ocean near a fountain.

I smile as the lighthouse's light washes over me. _She knows me well_, I think as I search the night sky. I'm quickly rewarded when I spot a familiar shape gliding through the air. "Aero-Cust-!" I start.

* _Wait, I will help_, * Jurassic cuts me off.

"Okay, thanks," I stop. "Double-Soul, Jurassic Soul!" I shout quietly instead. My emblem starts to glow as fiery wings blast from my back, followed by a line of fire down to my tail. Dagger-like claws shoot from the back of my hands and my emblem fades, now merged with Jurassic's. "You know, Solstice is right," I contemplate as I spread my wings, "we do look like her while in Double-Soul."

* _Yeah, she really looks like you_, * Digi says sarcastically, * _maybe if she caught on fire_. *

I ignore her as I dim the flames to a faint glow and jump into the air. Propelling myself with strong flaps of my wings, I fly up towards the shape I spotted before.

He waits until I approach him before speaking. "Hey Dinoval, where have you been?" the black-clad teenager asks.

"I could ask you the same, Dark," I reply, indicating to the duffle bag he carries.

"Oh, here and there, you know," Dark shrugs lightly and gives me a cocky smile.

"I was wondering," I look Dark in the eyes, "how would you and Daisuke like to enter a little tournament I am organizing?"

Dark's amethyst eyes light up, "tournament? Sure, I'm in, what's the prize?"

"_Whoa, wait_!" Daisuke exclaims hurriedly, "_We can't just enter a tournament_!"

"Why not?" Dark whines.

I grin when his eyes start to water with fake tears.

"_Well, I have school tomorrow for one thing_," Daisuke starts.

"That won't be a problem," I smile, "I can get you back before we leave."

"_What?!_" Daisuke and Dark exclaim in unison.

I wink. "Time travel."

"Time travel?" Dark asks suspiciously, "since when can you use time travel?" Something seems to register in his mind and his playboy attitude ceases. Infuriated, he abruptly grabs my shoulders. "You could have saved Daisuke from Krad!" he screams in rage as his grip tightens.

I whimper from the pain of my shoulders. "I did not have it back then!" I plead loudly.

"_Dark…_" Daisuke whispers quietly, unable to stop his other self. Dark releases me and looks away.

"I… I'm sorry Dark… I just…" I try to apologize, unable to use words.

"It's fine," Dark mumbles, unreadable, still turned away.

"…" I look down at the city beneath us.

Suddenly, Dark whips around with a grin on his face, "so when do we start?"

"Wha- what?" I ask stupidly, taken aback by his abrupt change of mood.

"The tournament…?" he prompts with impatience.

"Oh, right," I remember, "right now if you're ready."

"What da' ya' say, Daisuke?" Dark grins.

"_…_ _Alright_," Daisuke agrees after a pause.

I smile and close my eyes to focus. _One contestant down, fifteen to go_. "Roar of Time, Spacial Rend, Shadow Force; Dimension Fusion!" I shout into the night, "Tesseract!" With a flash of light, a portal opens in front of us.

"Impressive," Dark eyes the portal, "for an amateur."

My smile falls. _Of course he isn't impressed_, I almost hit myself, _he can time travel with his black feathers_. I smirk. "Oh, well than you can lead us in, oh great master of darkness." I bow in fake admiration.

Dark just laughs, "I don't think so."

"I think you will." I smile as the blue and green lights of the portal gain a purple hue. I fly slightly backwards so Dark has the portal out of his vision.

"And just what are you going to do?" he asks me slyly.

Out of Dark's field of vision, a pair of glowing red eyes appears in portal.

Dark laughs again.

"Nothing." I smile. '_Go for him_,' I urge the eyes.

Dark follows my gaze and turns around just in time to watch several black tentacles shoot out of the portal. He emits a muffled sound of surprise as the tentacles wrap around his head and ensnare his body.

"_Dark!_" Daisuke screams in shock.

"Verrr…!" I purr in amusement. I fly close enough to him to fell his breath on my face before tracing his chin with a finger.

Dark mumbles something unintelligible in response and looks like he would bite my finger off if he could move.

"Oh relax, Dark, I will be right behind you after I run an errand," I purr evilly, "Giratina will take care of you…" I smile at the glowing red eyes, "won't you?"

"GIIIRRRAAA!" Giratina cries from the portal with a hint of pleasure.

Dark growls and struggles against the tentacles as Giratina pulls him in. I wink at them as the portal closes quickly.

* _Do you have to flit while I'm here?_ * Jurassic asks in distaste.

I smile as I start to fly towards Hikari manor. * _Aw, come on Jurassic! You know Dark and I mess with each other, it's just for fun_, * I whine.

* … _And now you're imitating him_… * Jurassic moans.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I stand still as Satoshi analyzes my eyes for any encrypted meaning to my words.

"So, why do you want me there?" he asks again cautiously. His voice is still strained and raw despite the long length of time passed since the Black Wings incident.

"I want to introduce you to a few friends," I repeat patiently, "and for company during the event." _I don't mind Satoshi's hesitation; he's been through so much… still… I would have expected him to be more accepting of me…_

His cerulean eyes light up. "Alright." He gives me a small smile. "I will go."

* * *

**And the first contestant has entered! Meet Dark Mousey and Daisuke Niwa!**

Dark Mousy: (D N Angel) Dark is a living Hikari Artwork cursed upon the Niwa family. He appears like an attractive teenager around the age of sixteen with raven black wings. Dark is very skilled in thievery, and despite the fact he only awakens every thirty years; he easily outsmarts the latest anti-theft devices with barely any effort. Dark uses his magic in the form of his black feathers to seal Hikari Artworks.

Daisuke Niwa: (D N Angel) Daisuke is a freshman boy trained in thievery by his mother to become the Legendary Phantom Thief Dark. On his fourteenth birthday, he inherited Dark's DNA through his Niwa genes. Since then, Daisuke (often with Dark's aid) has stolen and sealed many Hikari Artworks.

**And also Satoshi Hikari joins as a spectator!**

Satoshi Hikari: (D N Angel) (formally Satoshi Hiwatari) Satoshi is a teenager enrolled at Daisuke's school, even though he has already acquired a college degree. He is the (now) chief commander of the police squad for capturing Dark. Being a Hikari, Satoshi was the tamer of Dark's homicidal other half, Krad (before the plot of DTTB!). One fanfictioned anime in a few words, Dinoval was involved in riding Satoshi of Krad. Satoshi treats Dinoval in the same way he treats Daisuke (more on that later).

**As before mentioned, this chapter introduces "D N Angel" to the Tournament, mostly based on the anime but taking events from the manga.**

**Please note that Satoshi x Dinoval is the only non-canon pairing I actively support. Normally I hate unexplained fanshipping, but if you guys want me to ship some characters, I plan on making a poll once I finish getting all the characters in the same place.**

**Next up: Two new contestants from different origins, including one that actually exists in both the anime realm as well as the real world!**


	3. Enter, Lok! Enter, Chris!

**So many random anime! But rest assured, I have a method to my madness, these characters will be interesting to watch interact and should be evenly matched during the Tournament.**

"Normal talking"

"_Projected thought-speak_"

'_Private/directed thought-speak_'

*_Thoughts between entities in the same mind_*

_Normal thoughts_

**Featured song: D N Angel OST: Infiltration**

* * *

Chapter 3: Enter, Lok Lambert! Enter, Chris Kratt!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

With Satoshi safely introduced to Giratina, I fly via Aero-Custom towards Dante's house. The sun has already made its way to directly above my head before I circle high in the clouds over the innocent looking Italian house.

_I do wish it was still dark_… I inhale sharply. _Here goes everything_! I dismiss my Aero-Custom and free-fall. "Invisible, battlechip in!" I cry softly, "Featherdrop!" I become invisible momentarily before I crash through the anti-Organization barrier. Through the power of magic, I land softly on the tiled roof. Though my landing was soundless, I hear shouts and hurried footsteps scramble up the nearby stairwell. "Sorry my friends, I cannot afford to risk altering this dimension," I whisper quietly as the Foundation team bursts out the stairwell, amulets in hand. "Roar of Time!" I cry.

Time freezes around me and the world's colors invert.

"… So this is how it is like…" I mumble in awe, "… such power…" I walk past the motionless figures of Dante and Zhalia. "Hm… no me and no Den…" I realize with a laugh, "sorry my friends, I do guess this is before I returned. Regardless." I stand before the statue-like Lok. "You are joining me." I place a hand on his shoulder before summoning the Tesseract.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I stand in the night on a black roof located the United States of America. Various robotic shrapnel smolders around my feet. "Any more?" I growl and lash my tail.

A cowering man with black hair quickly shakes his head.

I allow myself a margin of relief as I trudge over to the curled human. "Tell me, Zach, where are they?" I demand heatedly.

"I-I don't know!" Zach sputters.

"Oh, really?" I make a show of crushing a piece of red glass beneath my foot.

Zach closes his eyes. "They're running around with a flock of dogs somewhere!" he gushes quickly, "please don't hurt me!"

_A flock of dogs_…? "A pack of wolves?"

"Yes, dogs!" he whimpers.

_So that is where they are_… "… Fine. Enjoy rebuilding," I growl. I take a running start before jumping into the air at the edge on the roof. "Aero-Custom!" I shout. _No human that makes multiple attempts to murder others, not to mention enslave countless animals, deserves to live in such security of mind_, I think angrily as I propel myself towards my next destination, _let his neighbors see me_. I fly irately over houses.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_It is strange how destiny works_… I contemplate as I watch a synthetic moose swim through a lake from above. I elongate the talons on my feet with a smile. _Time to play another round of "Torture the Kratt"!_ I grow my wings to allow me to carry a greater weight. I let out a fearsome "GAAARRRAAA!" as I plunge downward.

The startled moose looks up, but his fate is sealed as I clamp my talons down upon his green antlers.

With a mighty heave, I lift him from the water. "H-hello… C-Chris…!" I manage through clenched teeth and gasps for air.

The green and black moose stops struggling. "Oh, Dinoval," Chris laughs, "you got me that time. I thought you were with Martin."

"…" _I kind of am_… I set Chris down on the shore and immediately collapse to the ground from physical exertion. Needless to say, my Aero-Custom breaks.

"Are you okay? A full grown bull moose can weigh up to 1,500 pounds," Chris worries.

"I… am… fine…" I huff exhaustedly. I shake my head rapidly and sit up. "I am not a flesh organism, I can recover quickly."

"Great!" Chris exclaims happily, "but could you… ah… help…?" Chris rears onto his hind legs and makes an unsuccessful attempt to swat the largest green button on his chest with his long, spindly front legs.

I smile and press it.

With a blinding flash of green light, the moose disappears and is replaced by a male human wearing a vest bearing the same button pattern as the artificial moose. "Thanks," Chris smiles as he rubs his hands together, "moose are great, just I don't want to be one with wolves around." He helps me up.

"Hey, Chris…" I start slowly.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Remember the Food Chain Game?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure," Chris responds confusedly.

* * *

**As promised, two new contestants!**

Lok Lambert: (Huntik: Secrets and Seekers) a so-called 'normal' teenage boy. Discovered his missing father's journal by accident and learned of creatures in myths actually existing. A mob of people with abnormal powers attacks him and Lok learns his high school crush has these powers as well. She convinces him to join a group of people against before mentioned people and the great yet incredibly hard to explain plot begins.

Chris Kratt: (Wild Kratts!) A great man that lives in this world too! (I wonder if he reads fanfiction? Because some of them in the 'Wild Kratts!' category get kind-of weird… and he is going to die at least twice in this one … sorry CK!) Anyways, in 'Wild Kratts!', Chris portrays himself as the more level-headed of the Kratt brothers, while still maintaining a playful and competitive nature. He is skilled in animal handling and lore.

**New mentions:**

Huntik: Secrets and Seekers

Wild Kratts!

**Huntik has always inspired me to write out of my normal. It has so many concepts, both overused and original, that make it great to watch. It defiantly has lots of flaws, but is still interesting.**

**Next up: A trip to the Pokémon World! The plot twist I hinted at in the summary slowly begins to emerge…**


	4. Divine Interruption and Enter, N!

**Can't have a tournament without pokémon! Speaking of which, I might move this fanfic to the Pokémon category. We shall see.**

"Normal talking"

"_Projected thought-speak_"

'_Private/directed thought-speak_'

*_Thoughts between entities in the same mind_*

_Normal thoughts_

**Featured song: Secret of Mana OST: Pure Night**

* * *

Chapter 4: Divine Interruption and Enter, Natural Harmonia and Reshiram!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I make my way through time and space towards the Pokémon world. The light Pterosaur flies silently over my head.

_Really silently_, I realize. I look up, and in shock I find myself to be alone. _Oh no…_ I search the tunnel rapidly. _Not good… What if I missed the turn? I might be at Camazotz by now!_

"_Are you lost_?" an authoritative voice asks calmly.

I blink. _Could it be_…? "Arceus? Is that you?" I inquire in confusion as I continue to search the tunnel, "where are you?" I cover my eyes as a flash of light brightens the passageway. When I open them again, a creature similar to a Qilin is flying beside me. "Arceus!" I exclaim happily, "it has been far too long."

The legendary Pokémon nods, "_Dialga educated me of your ideas intended for a… competition? … of types_."

I swallow hard. _Oh no! What if Arceus does not like the idea!? I don't want to see Arceus angry like before! _"… Y- yes…?" I shudder quietly and bow my head.

Arceus raises its head and makes an unearthly sound that one might interpret as laughter. "_Dinoval_," Arceus speaks calmly as it returns its gaze to me, "_I have no fury towards you_."

"…?" I raise my head to look eye-to-eye with the extraordinarily powerful Pokémon.

"_I merely desire to accompany you in overseeing this rare occurrence_," Arceus continues, clearly amused.

"Oh, okay, sure, I would be honored for you to join me," I spout quickly with relief.

It nods slowly, "_I shall travel to the Distortion World_," Arceus declares, "_or shall I travel to the Reverse World?_"

I pause to consider before answering, "I was planning on hosting the tournament in Distortion World, but I am housing the contests in the Reverse World… for their comfort, of course."

"Then I shall travel towards the Reverse World," Arceus proclaims. With a mighty roar, Arceus disappears into a portal and propels me into the wall of the rainbow tunnel.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Small waves lap endlessly upon the marble pillars supporting the sundeck. The sunset casts beautiful hues over the town of Nuvema.

From my scenic perch on the marble railing, I wait patiently.

"Aaarrruuuooo…" a forlorn cry echoes over the ocean.

I smile sadly as a white shape appears on the horizon. _This is when he first returned here… two years…_

The shape becomes better defined as it approaches at breakneck speed. The vast white dragon of truth slows as it nears. A male human is carried upon Reshiram's shoulders.

I stand with an excited grin on my face and wait as Reshiram descends.

"Dinoval?" the human calls from his mount.

Reshiram bends down and allows the human to dismount.

I jump from the railing and run over to meet the human. "N!" I cry and tackle the unsuspecting human to the ground.

"Dinoval! I'm so sorry I-" N starts rapidly.

I put a finger over his lips to silence him. "Shhh… we are both here now, correct?" I smile and help N off the ground. I turn to Reshiram and bow respectfully, "it is a pleasure to see you as well." Turning back to N, I state my idea once again, "N? I was wondering… if you would join a tournament of mine…?"

N narrows his eyes. "Dinoval…" he says slowly.

"Not a pokémon tournament, a human royal," I elaborate. _This isn't going well_…

N stares at me. "… You mean to say you're forcing humans to fight each other?"

I shake my head. "No, not like that, it is all optional," I explain hurriedly, "I am assembling humans from various dimensions to acquaint as well as compete and conclude who is the best. It is all for fun. Besides, Arceus has agreed to help supervise."

"Arceus?" N blinks. He looks down. "… Reshiram?" N asks as he turns to the legend.

Piercing azure eyes stare into me for a moment before the dragon looks to N and nods regally.

N looks at me and smiles, "if my friend wants to, I will join."

* * *

**Only one new contestant today… great Arceus it wasn't easy to get him to join… and this is why Mega Man X was cut.**

Natural Harmonia: (Pokémon) Anyone's guess to how old this greenette is, but he is seventeen for the sake of this fanfic (14 at the beginning of White, half a year for the plot, two years missing, half a year for White 2). N can hear the voices of pokémon and is very caring about them, even going so far as to sustain injury for them. He is the Hero of Truth, believing strongly in living a truthful life.

Reshiram: (Pokémon) The Vast White Dragon Pokémon, and the Dragon of Truth. Big, fire-breathing, pure white dragon with piercing azure eyes. (Odd, I describe Chaud with similar traits.) Reshiram is a legendary pokémon of the regions Unova and apparently Kalos too. It has a fond relationship with N.

**A causal tip-of-the-hat to:**

A Wrinkle In Time

**The reason why Reshiram is still with N after the plot of White 2… PLOT-HAX! FEEL MY POWERZ! Oh and **hint** Arceus may or may not have major importance in that one plot twist I mentioned…**

**Next up: Dinoval is crossing into two worlds hidden within Earth…**


	5. Enter, Strag! Enter, Hunter Steele!

**Calling contestants from everywhere! Come one, come-! … On second thought, the rules say only one contestant per series…**

"Normal talking"

"_Projected thought-speak_"

'_Private/directed thought-speak_'

*_Thoughts between entities in the same mind_*

_Normal thoughts_

**Featured song: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST: you're not alone**

* * *

Chapter 5: Enter, Strag! Enter, Hunter Steele!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Rainbow lights swirl nauseatingly around me as I make my way back to Earth.

_Hm. Dark and Lok I ambushed, Satoshi was a little bit _too_ eager when allowing Giratina to bind him, Chris was fascinated by Giratina's tentacles, and Arceus came and personally took N to the Tournament… I wonder how the rest will react_, I ponder as a light grows until I cannot see. Blinking, I focus upon a black obelisk before myself. _Wow, Arceus does really know the location of everything in this dimension_. I place my hand on the obelisk's cold surface and immediately blackout.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Voices…_

"…val… Dinoval!" someone yells.

My eyes flash open but it takes a moment for them to focus.

"Dinoval! You're okay!" a boy with odd purple and green hair exclaims.

I smile. "Good, I made it here. It is a pleasure to see you once again, Strag." I sit up and shake my head. "How was my entrance this time?"

"I discovered you lying near the Vortex Relic a few minutes ago; you had me worried," Strag explains with relief.

I nod. "That is wonderful," I reply sarcastically, "but I do suppose it was better than requiring rescue from Shadow Magi."

Strag sits down next to me. "So what brings you to the Moonlands?" the Shadow Stalker asks.

"I came to ask you if you would participate in a Tournament I'm hosting."

Strag blinks. "You're hosting a Tournament on Earth? I thought they didn't have Dream Creatures there."

"I am not hosting it on Earth…" I continue to explain.

Strag listens intently to my entire speech before speaking. "I think it sounds fun," he says with a smile, "all right, I'll join."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The pyramid towering above me seems very misplaced with the surrounding jungle.

I remove a Core from the clasp on my hip and gaze at its swirling bioluminescent blue contents. "Ready Arachnablade?" I smile as I feel its aura awaken. I take aim at the pyramid's closed entrance. "Arachnablade! Launch!" I cry as I spin-out the Core.

The Core spins into the door trailing a stream of blue light. Upon impact, the Core blasts an explosion of the blue light into the air.

"Jauc-a-jauca-jauc!" screams the enormous spider previously contained within the light. The unnatural beast towers over me at more than five times my height on its crystal-like legs. "Jauc-jauc-jauc?"

I shake my head. "No foes, I simply require your assistance for opening the Dimension Gate to Arachna." I hold out the manacle on my left arm.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Hm, the Inner World's time-space is even more warped then the Moonlands'. _I smirk at Hunter and Prince Lumen spacing off in a field not far from where I lay in wait.

Suddenly the younger of the boys snaps open his eyes. Prince Lumen relaxes and smiles lightheartedly before idly letting his head till to one side.

I tense. _He is looking straight at me…_

The Prince blinks leisurely before gazing into the sky and starting a conversation with Hunter.

_Has he always known?_ I wonder as the boys stand and stretch. _Well, he _is_ Prince Lumen_.

Prince Lumen spots a group of girls from Arachna and bolts off towards them without dismissing Hunter.

_Here is my chance_. I stand up from my hideaway and casually walk up to Hunter, making sure my approach is heard. "Hello, Hunter."

"Gah!" Hunter exclaims and whirls around, "I was… um… just following some Invectids… and I defeated them… yah, isn't that right Shadow!?"

Hunter's manacle flashes as Shadow's voice is projected, "hmph. Maybe in your dreams."

"Sure," I accept causally. "I was wondering, Hunter, Shadow, do you like to test your strength against others?"

"Ahhh…?" Hunter seems slightly shocked that I accepted his excuse.

"Test my strength? Of course," Shadow replies zealously.

"How about entering a Tournament?" I inquire slyly.

Hunter snaps back to reality and pounds a fist into an open hand. "A tournament?" he asks excitedly, "sounds fun. Where do I sign up?"

_Another yes…! Sort of…_ I smile evilly. "Oh, just come with me."

* * *

**Fun fact, according to my list of dimensions, the Moonlands and the Inner World link to the same Earth. Also Prince Lumen is a scrapped contestant, despite his relaxed demeanor he's way to overpowered and could probably take out every contestant I've revealed so far, except maybe if Dark and Satoshi tag-teamed, which would never happen. Ever. Period.**

Strag: (Magi-Nation) A shadow-stalker from the Underneath realm of a hidden world called the Moonlands. Currently lives in the Naroom realm. Part of the Final Dreamer, Strag has faced many challenges with his friends taming monsters called Dream Creatures and collecting the powerful gems named Dreamstones. (Think Pokémon with clearer morals and a plot that actually progresses and resolves.)

Hunter Steele: (Spider Riders) Fell into the Inner World by almost sheer accident, Hunter immediately learned that it is not a paradise. After learning about the Manacle that attached itself to his arm, he joined an order of knights called Spider Riders that, quote, "ride huge spiders and bravely fight against evil." Hunter is the typical joking and always hungry protagonist, even in battle, but he knows when to fight seriously. His weapon is a dual-tipped spear.

Shadow: (Spider Riders) Hunter's battle spider mount, even though he refuses to respond to the title. He can speak and sometimes retires to Manacle Space (roughly comparable to a pokéball) in the Manacle on Hunter's arm.

**The references:**

Magi-Nation (anime)

Spider Riders (dubbed anime up to the first Oracle Key)

Monsuno

**Did you notice a few chapters ago I mentioned that it was after the Black Wings event? ****_And_**** Dark is still around? MORE PLOT-HAX!**

**Next up: The second spectator revealed… a non-human?! A contestant joins from an anime that had a really short and unexplained ending in the dub…**


	6. Enter, Geo and Omega-Xis! 2nd Spectator!

**Geo enters… but he's not the only Mega Man related character joining us… in good time there shall be another…**

"Normal talking"

"_Projected thought-speak_"

'_Private/directed thought-speak_'

*_Thoughts between entities in the same mind_*

_Normal thoughts_

**Featured song: Tsubasa Chronicle Original Soundtrack - Future Soundscape: little one, so sweet**

* * *

Chapter 6: Enter, Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis! And The Second Spectator Revealed!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Geeyah-ka-ouf!" I watch the Tesseract close from an upside-down jumbled mess of limbs. I fall backwards and let my appendages sort themselves out.

Beautiful stars dot the night sky above my head.

_No battles tonight,_ I sigh happily.

"Dinoval! Are you okay?!" a voice shouts worriedly.

I glance half-heartedly upwards where the voice came from.

It takes a moment for Mega Man to shift into visible light and fall from the sky before alighting next to me. He himself looks concerned but the dragon-like head where his left hand should be smirks at my inelegance.

I smile. "I am fine; that landing of mine needs work."

"What was that?" Omega-Xis demands roughly, "I've never felt wavelengths like that before."

I shrug as Mega Man helps me to my feet. "It is a long story. Mega Man, I have a question for you."

Omega-Xis growls, irked, and yanks Mega Man's hand away.

Mega Man blinks. "Sure, what's wrong, Dinoval?"

"Well…" I fold my arms behind my head. "You want to train, correct?"

Omega-Xis glances back at me, his scarlet eyes interested.

"Well I am organizing an event that I can guarantee will aid you. A Tournament."

"A tournament? What kind?" Megaman asks concernedly.

Omega-Xis grins beastly and yanks Mega Man's arm back to face me. "You're organizing a fighting tournament?" the AM-ian inquires pugnaciously, "who's in it? Ya' know, I don't care, sign us up!"

Mega Man recoils in alarm. "What?!"

I grin. "If you are ready…" I hold out my right hand.

Omega-Xis chomps down on it.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

One Tesseract later, I now rub my wrist where the bite marks a few moments ago. "How barbaric…" I mumble while I walk through a campsite in my human form.

Many colorful tents sprawl in the clearing.

Humans enjoy the beautiful weather, the adults chat around unlit fire pits while the children dash merrily around the tents in some sort of game.

I nod good-naturedly at the groups as I pass on my way to the lake.

The amount of tents progressively thins as I walk until I hike over a hill and they disappear from sight.

A teenage pair of humans rushes past me in their swim clothes. The male outruns the female and jumps off a dock and into the lake with a loud splash. The female squeals and puts up her hands to block the spray of water.

I roll my eyes. _Humans…_ Ignoring the happy shrieks and splashing sounds, I follow a small path into the woods.

The trail becomes diminutive and more discreet the farther I walk until there is no way to feasibly tell it ever continued.

I take in the surrounding forest.

Silent, untouched by human life, it feels like I stepped out of the Earth.

Yet my trained senses alert me that I am being watched. I smile and sit down carefully to avoid crushing the undergrowth. I block the world from my mind and focus only on the mental image of a particular tortoiseshell cat. I feel my body change and distort. When I allow myself to return to the physical plane, I see the forest through the olive eyes of a not-so-ordinary house cat. I stand up on all fours and shake leisurely. _It feels great to be back._

"Dinoval?!" someone calls. A long-haired gray tomcat emerges from hiding in the undergrowth and trots up to me.

"Greystripe," I purr and raise my tail in greeting.

"How were your travels?" Greystripe asks, "did you return to the Forest?"

"Yes," I sigh sadly, "I am afraid there is not much remaining. SkyClan endures wonderfully, though. May I speak with Firestar?"

Greystripe's tail droops. "… Firestar should be at camp," he answers, "I'll take you there."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"A tournament?" Firestar says in disbelief just like everyone else. The tom with a flame-colored pelt adjusts his paws.

I flick one ear. "Yes. You of all cats know that I am not normal. You have seen my abilities before."

"I-I'm sorry," he stutters, "I just think I might be out of place at a twoleg tournament."

"I am not asking you to participate; I ask you to watch over it with me," I explain, "remember that gathering back in the Forest? It shall be like that."

"…" Firestar rises and brushes past me. "My clan is my priority."

I sigh, "perhaps I was wrong to come here… Very well, Firestar, I shall take my leave." I stand and begin to walk out of the den.

Firestar places his tail tip on my shoulder. "Wait…"

I look at him.

He glances down and kneads the cave floor. "… I… I will go with you… just let me inform Brambleclaw…"

I purr happily. "Alright! I will wait in the training hollow!"

* * *

**Firestar and the rest of the Warriors series are kind-of a misnomer on my list of dimensions, I want more series crossovers with him then are plausible due to what I call "known events". These known events are points in any given series that either change the world or would definitely make top news stories.**

**New characters:**

Geo Stelar: (Mega Man Star Force) A normally shy and self-secluded fifth grader. Geo's father disappeared during a space mission and Geo experiences depression ever since. He can Electromagnetic (EM) Wave Change with Omega-Xis into Mega Man.

Omega-Xis: (Mega Man Star Force) An AM-ian that met Geo after a fight with a FM-ian (not to be confused with Dinoval, a F-ainian). He uses information on Geo's father to bait him.

Firestar: (Warriors) A flame-colored tomcat with an epic story. Too long to explain, actually. Basically, because I don't plan on having him fight, you just need to know he is the leader of a clan of cats and he has been though quite a lot.

**The references:**

Megaman Star Force (anime, English dub)

Warriors (it's a book series)

Animorphs (mostly the books, but the show follows them well from what I've seem)

**Maybe some of you from the U.S. will recognize that a fair amount of anime here was aired on Kids WB! back when it was a channel. (RIP my good friend…)**

**Next up: **I ran out of backlogged chapters, so this might be awhile.** A red-tailed hawk! A ghost! But both human?!**


	7. Enter, Tobias! Enter, Daniel Fenton!

**I had to re-watch DP to write this… seriously! How many powers does Danny have!?**

"Normal talking"

"_Projected thought-speak_"

'_Private/directed thought-speak_'

*_Thoughts between entities in the same mind_*

_Normal thoughts_

**Featured song:** the DP part was inspired by **D N Angel OST: Infiltration**

* * *

Chapter 7: Enter, Tobias! Enter, Daniel Fenton!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Once again, I fly the skies, this time with the wings of a peregrine falcon.

I spot yet another red-tailed hawk lazily riding the air thermals. "_Tobias?_" I call for the unnumbered time today.

The hawk spins to face me. "_Dinoval?_"

"_Tobias! I have been searching for you for some time now!_" I cry happily while I join him in the thermal. We spin around each other. "_Could we talk?_" I ask as I search the ground, "_perhaps down there?_"

"_Sure, is something wrong_?" the hawk replies as he enters a stoop.

I tuck my wings in and dive. Clear eyelids side over my eyes as I stoop at a speed rivaled by no other natural animal on Earth. With the earth hurling towards me, I spread my wings and glide swiftly onto the ground.

Tobias glides down and perches in a nearby tree, using his powerful talons to grip the bark.

"_Nothing is wrong_," I confirm as I de-morph. Standing up, I hold my re-formed right arm out. "I just want to ask you something."

Tobias wings over to my arm and alights. "_What is it?_" He cocks his head to one side.

"How would you like to join a Tournament?" I repeat myself.

"_Tournament? Like a fighting tournament?_"

"Yes."

The red-tailed hawk blinks. "_First of all, I've had enough fighting; second, when have you had time to organize this; and third, why?_"

I explain my plans. "… and so would you please join?"

Tobias looks down. "… _Fine_…"

I smile and run a finger down his scythe-like beak. "Shall we be off?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I grin evilly as three teenagers exit the fast-food restaurant. I wait readily as my unsuspecting prey chats merrily to his friends and walks unwarily towards his fate.

The raven haired teenager senses something is off and stops walking. Too late, he stands right in front of the hedge plant in which I hide.

With one swift motion, I spin my tail out, hook his legs out from under him, grab his feet, and yank him into the bush.

He yelps in panic and tries to flail out of my grasp, but he is already pinned to the ground.

"Danny!" one of his friends shouts. Sam pushes aside the leaves with her hands. "Dinoval?"

I contain my laughter. "You think you would be accustomed to ambushes…!" I let Danny up.

Danny shakes partially decomposed leaves out of his hair. "Yeah they're, like, the story of my life," he huffs. The ghost-boy clambers out of the hedge. "Sup' Dinoval?"

I take a deep breath and explain everything again.

"Alright," Danny declares spunkily, "I'm in!" He stances powerfully. "No one can beat Danny Phantom!"

I smile. "Oh, I do not know 'Inviso-Bill' …" I let the name drive Danny momentarily insane before continuing, "there are some superhuman non-ghosts even on this very Earth."

"Someone's coming, Danny," Tucker warns, "ya' know, if you're done talking to that hedge…"

"Ahhh…?" Danny gazes at me.

"Do not look at me; you are the half-ghost." I shrug. "I just hide in hedges or morph."

Danny swallows hard and glances up the street. He dives into the bush. "I'm goin' ghost!"

A white ring of light forms around his waist and splits before gliding over his body. The circles alter his outfit into a black hazmat jumpsuit with a white 'D' on his chest. Danny's hair color inverts to an unnaturally pure white and his eyes glow lime green.

Danny grabs my arm and uses his powers to make us invisible.

Sam and Tucker act overly casual as a pedestrian walks by.

'_Should we just go?_' I ask Danny.

"Wait, like, right now?" he whispers back.

I sigh. '_Yes._'

"Well… sure, okay…" Danny replies confusedly, "what are you going to do? Teleport us outta' here?" His smirk falls off his face once he sees my narrowed eyes. "… Wait… you're serious?"

I answer his question by doing just that.

* * *

**Ah, Animorphs… I am a pretty lax fan, yet I honor it as a series that highly inspired me. Besides, I had to add Tobias to the Tournament for all the Divergent fans reading this. (And note: Divergent, The Maze Runner, The Hunger Games, and Harry Potter have all been placed under the 'no' category. I love all the series, but there are way too many other fanfics currently being written with them.)**

**New characters:**

Tobias: (Animorphs) A completely normal teenager until fate toke hold of his life. One night when walking home from the mall with his friends, he spotted something in the sky… Skipping some major plot, Tobias decided to run away from home as opposed to performing some complex morphing re-morphing de-morphing routine just to stay with his abusive guardians. He now fends for himself in the form a red-tailed hawk. **Note:** Due to first reading Animorphs in grade three and never finishing the series, I will be depicting Tobias as coming from a less dark plot, and he will maintain a slightly more childish personality like how I imagined when I first started reading.

Daniel Fenton: (Danny Phantom) Similar pre-plot backstory as Tobias, Danny was also a normal bullied teenager in school. Danny's parents are _crazy_ about ghosts and have a lab dedicated to catching them. Once when messing around inside the labs ghost portal, Danny somehow managed to turn it on, chaotically transforming him a half ghost. He protects his world from criminal ghosts with the help of his (human) friends Sam and Tucker. Note: Due to the questionable physics and cartoonish nature of DP, I restrained Danny's powers to a constant level, mainly his super strength.

**The new reference:**

Danny Phantom (after "D-Stabilized")

**Looking for a good read? Try "The Abductions" **(title subject to change)** by llamasrock192!**

**Next up: Who knows, we'll see where this goes! **_See what I did there?_


	8. Announcement!

Sorry it's been awhile! I've been editing "Solstice" because I wanted to post it today (on the equinox, get it?).

The story follows Solstice, a _Kedamono. Kedamono _are creatures created by humans. I won't spoil it too much, but Solstice woke up shortly after a catastrophic event simply named the Incident. All alone in a forest, she realized she cannot recall any specific details of her past.

I highly suggest this story to you if you like dystopian fiction.

"Solstice" can be found either through my profile or under the "games" and "Fossil Fighters" category (even though if has little to do with Fossil Fighters).


End file.
